


L'histoire de deux frères

by MlleCurly



Category: Antoine Daniel - Fandom, Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, Salut les geeks, What The Cut
Genre: Amitié, Hiver, Noel - Freeform, YouTube, drame, famille - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. Et malgré ça certaines histoires vraies sont encore plus belles que les récits d'antan. Alors venez, approchez tous, car c'est aujourd'hui une de ces histoires que je vais vous conter. Une histoire dramatique, pleine de malheurs de tristesse, de complicité et d'amour. L'histoire de la rencontre de Mathieu et Antoine. L'histoire de deux frères.





	L'histoire de deux frères

.  
.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit OS de noël ! Il est un peu triste mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :)

N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma fiction précédente de cinq chapitres sur Salut Les Geeks, L'amant Invisible !

Sinon je vous souhaite évidemment une super année ! J'espère que la réussite vous tombera dessus, et plein d'autres bonnes choses :)  
Bientôt la reprise des cours, mais courage à vous, je vous soutient !  
.

PETITE ANNONCE

Je vous parlerais à la fin de mes trois prochaines fanfictions ! (Date de sortie, résumé...) 

.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça m'aidera beaucoup à m'améliorer ! 

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.   
. 

~ L'histoire de deux frères ~   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

La vie n'est pas un conte de fée. 

Enfant, nous grandissons bercés par de douces histoires de princesses en détresse, de chevaliers courageux, de fées, de trolls et de lutins, pleines de péripéties mais toujours avec une fin joyeuse où les héros peuvent se reposer, s'amuser, vivre heureux et avoir plein d'enfants après leurs mésaventures. Les parents souhaitent-ils préserver leurs petits de la dure réalité, plutôt que de les y préparer ? Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, et surtout y'a-t-il des limites à respecter ? Combien de temps peut-on cacher la dure vérité et les problèmes du quotidien à un enfant ? Peut-on les laisser éternellement dans l'ignorance ? 

Beaucoup d'entre eux tombent des nues lorsqu'un grand malheur les frappe, leur faisant découvrir brutalement la vie réelle, leur faisant comprendre que les belles histoires connaissent d'autres incidents, plus graves, que des miettes de pain mangées par les oiseaux. 

Evidemment, ce n'est pas une généralité, et quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne peux nous préparer à la mauvaise fortune. Et malgré ça certaines histoires, des histoires réelles, sont encore plus belles que les contes de fée d'antan. 

Alors venez, approchez, car c'est aujourd'hui une de ces histoires que je vais vous conter. Une histoire dramatique, pleine de malheur et de tristesse, trouvant malgré tout une fin heureuse. Une histoire pleine d'amour, de complicité et de tendresse. Un récit sur la façon dont le jeune Antoine échappa à un ogre terrible grâce au sacrifice d'un ange, et sur comment il rencontra son fidèle compagnon, Mathieu.

Ecoutez tous bien, tendez l'oreille ! Car aujourd'hui, je vais vous conter l'histoire de deux frères... 

Il était une fois, il n'y a guère longtemps, à l'époque la plus belle et la plus froide de l'année, un drame frappa la ville de Brunaire. L'épicier de la ville avait pour fille unique Margueritte, une blonde au grand coeur, gentille et aimante dont tous les garçons rêvaient. La demoiselle, de loin la plus douce et convoitée du village s'était entichée d'un homme froid, violent et calculateur : Franc, un chasseur. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur la jeune femme par intérêt : elle était la plus belle femme de la ville ! Tout le monde la lui enviait. Malgré tout ce que les bonnes gens avaient bien pu lui dirent, le couple s'était marié et de leur union était né un fils aux cheveux bruns, épais et hirsutes comme son père, et aux yeux bruns chocolat comme ceux de sa mère. 

Le vent soufflait sur le sommet de la colline, alors que la nuit noire et étoilée recouvrait la forêt, enveloppée dans un épais manteau blanc. Au milieu du bois sombre, éloigné du village, se trouvait une petite bâtisse. Cette modeste maison loin de la ville était habitée par les Daniel. Chez eux, les périodes de fêtes comme n'importent quelles autres périodes de l'année n'étaient pas joyeuses. 

Le feu brûlait et crépitait dans la cheminé en pierre, éclairant faiblement le salon légèrement décoré. Dans un coin de la pièce près d'une des fenêtres se trouvait un sapin que Franc avait lui-même coupé, rempli de guirlande dorées et argentées, de boules de Noël rouges vives et bleues marine, avec à ses pieds une crèche et à son sommet une étoile scintillant de mille feux. Au pied du sapin prêt de la crèche se trouvaient trois paquets, tous enveloppés de papier cadeau rouge, jaune, bleu et vert. Le jeune Antoine vêtu de son pyjama rouge, des étoiles pleins les yeux, observait le bel arbre de Noël, fasciné. Comme bon nombre d'enfant, il aimait la période des fêtes plus que n'importe quelle autre. 

Sa mère, assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminé, tricotait. Elle était emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre blanche, gardant un oeil protecteur sur son fils. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en un grincement et une rafale de vent froid s'introduisit brutalement dans la chaumière, faisant frissonner Margueritte qui se leva pour enrouler son fils dans une épaisse couverture en laine. La porte se referma, et titubant, Franc fit son entrée dans le salon, rependant sur son passage une odeur d'alcool nauséabonde. 

Antoine déglutit et s'éloigna légèrement, allant coller son dos contre le mur alors que le parquet grinçait sous les pas de son père. Le petit regarda par la fenêtre, essayant d'oublier la respiration lourde du chasseur. Dehors, il neigeait, recouvrant le sol d'un épais tapis blanc. Sa mère, immobile sur son fauteuil, fit comme si de rien n'était, tentant tant bien que mal de rester concentré sur son ouvrage. Le parquet cessa de craquer, et une voix rauque et forte résonna dans la pièce :

« Bordel, t'es encore avec ton putain de tricot ?! »

La blonde, impassible, soupira en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Sans relever les yeux sur lui, elle dit d'une voix autoritaire :

« Ne parle pas comme ça devant le petit.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre, lui ?! »

Il se tourna vers son fils, qui quitta la fenêtre du regard pour l'observer, figé par la peur. Franc passa une main dans sa longue barbe brune, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés alors qu'il gardait ses yeux sévères et agressifs plantés sur le gamin. 

« Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre que je parle comme ça ?!

-R-rien, rien ! » s'exclama le petit.

Margueritte soupira légèrement, les yeux toujours rivés sur son ouvrage. Son attitude agaçait beaucoup son mari, qui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de sa femme. Cette dernière sursauta et grimaça de douleur, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

« Tu m'écoutes un peu ?! Lâche cette merde ! 

-Sinon quoi ?! Et arrête de crier un peu ! Tu fais peur au gamin ! »

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tenir tête à Franc, elle savait que c'était dangereux. Ce dernier grogna et la gifla, avant de s'approcher d'elle, son haleine puant l'alcool fort. 

« C'est moi qui ramène ta bouffe, alors montre-moi un peu de respect ! » grogna-t-il en désignant le corridor d'un mouvement de tête dédaigneux.

Dans le couloir près de l'entrée, se trouvait un faisan mort. Le petit garçon grimaça en voyant ça, peiné pour l'oiseau majestueux qui allait visiblement être le repas de ce soir. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il faisait nuit noir et il pouvait à peine distinguer les sapins et autres arbres. Il continuait de neiger, et le gamin était heureux d'être au chaud près de la cheminé, même s'il ressentait une certaine angoisse lui tourner les tripes comme à chaque fois que son père était dans les parages. Ce genre de scène et de dispute chez lui étaient fréquentes, trop fréquentes même. 

Margueritte jeta un coup d'œil à son petit avant d'à nouveau tourner les yeux vers son mari, le dos courbé et les yeux fous. Elle fronça les sourcils en sentant son haleine puant le whisky, essayant de paraître sereine et confiante, même si sa voix la trahissait, et dit :

« Tu es encore allé au bistro ? 

-Oh, c'était juste un petit verre !

-C'est le soir de Noël ! Tu as vu l'exemple que tu donnes à notre fils ?! »

Franc se sentit totalement insulté en entendant ça, puis furieux, s'éloigna d'elle pour aller saisir le pauvre Antoine qui n'avait rien demandé par le bras, d'une poigne forte, l'attirant contre lui. Ce dernier déglutit, tendu, se laissant faire en implorant sa mère du regard. Cette dernière, inquiète pour son fils et par le caractère imprévisible de son mari, ordonna d'une voix ferme :

« Lâche-le ! »

Mais Franc ne l'écoutait plus. Il grogna et tira les cheveux du petit en regardant la blonde, le visage tordu par la colère.

« Tu insinues que je suis un mauvais père, c'est ça ?! Mais tu crois que j'en ai un truc à foutre de ce que tu penses ?! A force de le couver comme tu le fais, il ne deviendra jamais un homme ! »

Il poussa le gamin en avant, qui atterrit à quatre pattes par terre en regardant sa mère avec de grands yeux. Il savait que les choses étaient en train de déraper, ils le savaient tous. 

Bien vite et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Antoine se retrouva pétrifié sous le sapin de Noël à voir son père battre sa mère. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. Jamais Franc ne s'était autant déchaîné sur Margueritte, d'habitude même lorsque les coups fusaient, il contenait sa colère et tout se finissait rapidement. Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Antoine voyait bien que tout n'était pas comme d'habitude, il sentait au fond de lui que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il avait peur, si peur...

Vois, lecteur, vois comme l'Homme peut être perfide et inhumain ! Vois comment il peut infliger le pire à ses semblables sans aucun remord ! Vois comme la vie peut être cruelle et injuste, même avec les innocents, homme, femme ou enfant. 

La lèvre ouverte, sa peau marquée par les coups et les cheveux totalement décoiffés, Margueritte dans la précipitation, réussi à saisir un bibelot sur une commode pour venir frapper de plein fouet le crâne de Franc qui sous la surprise et le choc, tomba en arrière, sonné. Antoine en voyant ça, se redressa légèrement et les observa, stupéfait par le courage de sa mère. La blonde se releva rapidement, terrifié par son propre geste et ce que ça pourrait entraîner, et voulu faire un pas en avant pour s'enfuir rapidement avec son fils, mais une poigne brusque et ferme saisit sa cheville, la faisant tomber. Antoine sursauta et se terra dans un coin de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux en voyant son père, le visage rouge de fureur, se redresser et s'installer derrière sa mère en tenant fermement la cheville de Margueritte. Cette dernière pleurait à chaude larme, mais avait accepté son sort. Sans même regarder Franc ou faire attention à lui, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils et ordonna d'une voix tremblante :

« V-va t'en, Antoine ! Pars vite ! Tout de suite ! Va te mettre à l'abri ! M-maintenant ! »

Antoine voulu ne pas l'écouter et rester, mais il avait si peur. Il voulait aider sa mère, mais le regard suppliant de cette dernière acheva de le convaincre, et avec un dernier regard pour elle il courut à travers la maison pour ouvrir la porte et s'enfuir en courant sous les protestations de son père. Il ne savait pas si ce dernier le suivait, il ne savait pas si sa mère avait réussir à s'en sortir, l'instinct de survie qui s'était emparé de lui le forçait à avancer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. 

La neige craquait sous ses pas, il s'enfonçait dedans, trébuchait sur les racines, feuilles mortes, cailloux. Il était hors du sentier, dans la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait, il n'avait pas jugé important d'essayer de le rechercher. La colline était sombre, il ne voyait pas où il avançait, le sol était tortueux et irrégulier. Ses pieds nus étaient écorchés par le froid, son pyjama trempé par les gros flocons qui continuaient de tomber du ciel et sa sueur. Le souffle cour, avec plusieurs points de côté et des courbatures, il continuait pourtant son marathon. 

Cours Antoine ! Cours loin, sans t'arrêter, ne regarde surtout pas en arrière ! Même si tu as peur, même si tu as froid, même si tu as mal, ne t'arrête pas ! Même si tu titubes, même si tu tombes, alors relève-toi ! Tu es jeune, ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée, alors cours et ne désespère pas ! Cours aussi vite que tu le peux, tu verras le printemps renaître et tout emporter avec lui ! Même si tu n'en peux plus, même si tu es épuisé, même si tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, continu de courir quoi qu'il arrive !

Il courut plusieurs kilomètres toute la nuit, en pente, descendant de la colline où se trouvait sa maison. Il ne s'arrêta à aucun moment, et il arriva enfin en bas de la montagne au petit matin, quittant la forêt, se retrouvant dans un champ enneigé. Au loin, se trouvait une vielle ferme et une petite maison modeste, couverte de guirlande verte et rouge. 

C'était la maison la plus éloignée du village, après la sienne évidemment. Cette maison était la demeure de François Sommet, le paysan de la ville. Il vivait et entretenait sa famille de façon modeste, n'ayant pas un énorme salaire, et nourrissait grâce à ses élevages et ses récoltes le petit village de Brumaire. 

Antoine, exténué, tremblant de froid et de peur, usa de ses dernières forces pour avancer vers la maison, se répétant qu'à tout instant son père pouvait surgir du bois pour l'attraper. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds devenus bleus tout comme sa lèvre et ses doigts à cause du froid. Tremblant, il avança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait encore, contournant la grange pour arriver devant la maison à colombage jaune. Le toit était recouvert de neige, tout comme le sol, et le petit s'enfonçait dans la poudreuse, le faisant trébucher. Sachant que c'était sa seule option de s'en sortir, Antoine monta l'escalier de trois marches qui menait à la porte d'entrée en titubant, et épuisé, tapa de toute ses forces contre la porte en bois, finissant pas se laisser tomber sur les fesses, la marche de l'escalier en pierre froide ne lui faisait aucun effet, il ne sentait plus son corps à cause du temps glaciale. Tremblant, il se roula en boule, tendant l'oreille en essayant de rester calme, son coeur battant contre ses tempes. 

Depuis l'extérieur, il entendit un escalier en bois craquer sous des pas rapides et léger, alors qu'une voix suraiguë et surexcité d'enfant résonna :

« Maman, papa ! Le père Noël est devant la porte ! Ça a toqué, je suis sûr que c'est lui ! »

Une voix étouffée de femme, fatiguée et visiblement embêtée de se faire déranger de si bon matin se fit aussi entendre. 

« Mathieu, arrête de courir partout, ça n'est pas le père noël, il est déjà passé... et n'ouvre pas ! »

Mais trop tard, le petit avait déjà tourné la clé dans la serrure et abaissé la clenche de la porte qui s'ouvrit à sa grande surprise, non pas sur le père noël, mais sur un garçon frigorifié qui le regardait de ses yeux timides et apeurés, visiblement en mauvais état. Mathieu n'était pas déçu, mais surtout intrigué. 

« Maman y'a un garçon bizarre... »

Le soleil n'était pas tout à fait levé, le ciel était encore bleu marine, légèrement teinté de rose à l'est. Que pouvait bien faire un enfant de son âge dehors à une heure pareille ? Lui, sa mère ne lui aurait jamais permis de faire ça ! Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant tout bleu et sans crainte ni timidité, s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Il est tout froid ! »

Antoine couina et recula vivement au contact du petit garçon, sa peau chaude contre la sienne créant une sensation de brulure. Aude fronça les sourcils en fermant son peignoir et s'approcha de plus près, inquiète par les dires de son fils. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le gamin recroquevillé sur l'escalier et plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Tu es le petit Daniel ? »

Puis alla le saisir par le bras avant de le lâcher vivement, portant ses mains à sa bouche en une exclamation terrifiée.

« Mais tu es glacé ! »

Elle savait que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, évidemment, mais la priorité pour l'instant était l'enfant face à elle. Elle retira rapidement son peignoir et enroula Antoine dedans, qui épuisé, se laissa faire sans rechigner ni émettre aucune objection ou réaction, presque endormi, se sentant étrangement en sécurité. Aude porta l'enfant dans ses bras et s'écria d'une voix paniquée et inquiète en refermant la porte d'entrée :

« François ! Appelle la police ! »

C'est ainsi qu'Antoine rencontra Mathieu au matin de Noël. Ils étaient jeunes et innocents, trop petit pour saisir la gravité de la situation et de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. 

Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, Margueritte mourut peu après que son fils eut réussi à s'enfuir, mais elle s'éteignit avec l'espoir que son enfant s'en sorte, et qu'il vive pour voir des jours meilleurs arriver, si possible loin de son père. Elle fit tout pour se battre le plus longtemps possible, et ainsi retenir Franc un maximum de temps. Aujourd'hui encore, Margueritte est pour Antoine une héroïne, et même s'il ne se souvient plus de sa voix ou de son parfum, ni de rien d'autre, il garde au fond de lui une image pleine d'amour de la femme qui la mise au monde.

Après cet incident, Franc est allé en prison. Il le méritait, évidemment. Et le pauvre Antoine qui n'avait plus personne, et qui aurait dû se retrouver dans un orphelinat à plusieurs heures d'ici fut adopté par François et Aude. Le couple avait toujours voulu un deuxième enfant sans jamais avoir réussi pour autant, et l'idée que ce petit soit éloigné de son village et de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à là les attristait énormément. Ils avaient tout de suite aimé Antoine autant que leur premier fils et en avaient pris soin, le chérissant comme la prunelle de leurs yeux.

De plus, et fort heureusement, une complicité très forte naquit entre Mathieu et Antoine, comme s'ils avaient été destinés à se rencontrer. Mathieu, un petit garçon châtain comme sa mère et aux grands yeux bleus ciel comme son père avait immédiatement accepté le grand chevelu. Il avait été ravi de se retrouver avec un frère de presque son âge. Ils étaient rapidement devenu inséparables, faisant les quatre cents coups ensemble.

Voilà, lecteur, la fin de cette histoire. Elle n'est pas des plus joyeuses, comme tu as pu le constater. La vie est un chemin parsemé d'embûches, la mort y est présente à chaque recoin, ainsi que la tristesse et le malheur. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'on y trouve aussi le bonheur, l'amitié, la joie et l'amour. Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, il ne faut pas désespérer. 

Alors oyez tous, écoutez attentivement, mais surtout souvenez-vous ! Si d'aventure la vie vous écoeure, si elle ne va pas dans le sens que vous attendiez, si tout devient trop dur, souvenez-vous de cette histoire, souvenez-vous de Franc, de Margueritte, des rois et reines qui prirent Antoine sous leurs ailes, et du petit prince qui devint son plus fidèle ami. 

Souvenez-vous de leur histoire.

Non, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, mais je veux juste témoigner : au bout du chemin, après les efforts et les pleurs, il y a le bonheur. Alors n'oubliez pas l'histoire de Mathieu et d'Antoine, n'oubliez pas leur rencontre. 

N'oubliez pas l'histoire de deux frères. 

.  
.  
.

Voilà, c'était l'histoire de deux frères ! J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, bonne année à vous et encore un joyeux Noël pour ceux qui ont fêté ! :) Et une bonne année bien sur ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait super plaisir <3 

.

FUTUR PROJET

.

-Poupée de chair et de sang : Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine. Le premier chapitre sortira samedi prochain.

Résumé :

Antoine s'est associé avec le Curry Club sur un nouveau projet : un film qu'il a écrit avec Mathieu et Claire. Ils se sont tous les trois beaucoup investis, et Antoine se sent capable de conclure avec Mathieu et ses grands yeux innocents. Mais tel Janus aux deux visages, son ami cache bien son jeu, et rien ne se passera comme prévu. 

-Au commencement : Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Salut Les Geek qui sortira lorsque Poupée de chair et de sang sera terminée !

Résumé : 

Tout le monde connait Salut Les Geeks, la célèbre émission de Mathieu Sommet. Tout le monde connait aussi les trois personnalités qu'il incarne, mais en revanche, personne ne sait que celles-ci sont réelles. Elles sont apparues au fur et à mesure de son enfance et adolescence, évoluant en même temps que lui à cette époque où il est si dur de savoir qui on est. 

-Une histoire à remonter le temps : fanfiction de quinze chapitres sur le Hippie/Oc, je viens juste de la commencer, je n'ai donc pas encore de nom et de résumé !

.

Bref, merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'à là ! Dites-moi en commentaire si l'un de mes futurs projets pourrait éventuellement vous plaire :) Merci encore à vous d'avoir lu cet OS, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à mon compte pour ne rien rater de mes futurs projets, ou pour jeter un oeil aux anciens ! :) Bonne continuation à vous et bonne fin de vacances !

(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)

Amour et licorne *^*

.

PUBLICITE :

.

Page Facebook :

Si vous aimez ce que font Mathieu Sommet et son collectif Nantais, le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club.  
J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interviews, des photos et aussi mes chapitres. 

Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :

Facebook : Misse Curly

Twitter : @mlle_curly

Instagram : mlle_curly

Tumblr : Mlle Curly

Fanfiction.net : Mlle Curly

Wattpad : MlleCurly

AO3 : MlleCurly

.  
.


End file.
